Iris recognition technique has been widely applied to the field of biometric identification for its high uniqueness. However, the conventional method for acquiring an iris image requires a user attach an eye to an iris acquisition apparatus and actively coordinate with the iris acquisition apparatus, resulting in difficulty in using the iris acquisition apparatus.